Bartre
Bartre (バアトル Baatoru, translated Bartr in the Japanese version) appears in Fire Emblem: Rekka no Ken chapter 11 when Eliwood wishes to save a village from bandits. He also comes with Dorcas. He also appears in Fire Emblem: Fūin no Tsurugi as Karla's husband, Fir's father, and Karel's brother-in-law. Story Fūin no Tsurugi In Fūin no Tsurugi he could only be recruited if certain conditions were met he only appeared in Chapter 11'B', being that chapters 10 and 11 of the game had two variations, known as 10A and 10B and 11A and 11B. If a player took the 'B' route Ekhidna who appeared in chapter 11A could not be recruited (and vice versa with Bartre). Bartre was still the rash man he is known to be, but he was older and wiser. In the game Bartre can be involved in several support conversations, including one with his brother-in-law Karel. In the conversation Bartre mainly talks of his then late wife Karla, and about how she died at his side. Bartre also Supports with his daughter Fir, and in the A-Level conversation he apologies to her for not bringing her up well enough, and not being there when she needed him. Fir's tone implies that he can be a bit overprotective at times, but he just means to be by her side. Bartre can support with a few others as well, but most of these supports are based on him sharing experiences with them and training with them. Often the first thing he does when "training" with another character is ask them to punch him as hard as they can. Stats Fire Emblem: Rekka no Ken Initial Stats |Fighter |2 |29 |9 |13 |5 |3 |4 |4 |0 |5 |Axe - D Growth Rates |85% |50% |35% |40% |30% |30% |25% Overall Barte HP starting stat is very high and his HP growth is also great, so he will very likely max it. Being a warrior, he has stellar Strength, and will more than often reach 30. His skill and speed are problematic; he has trouble with hitting and he will not be able to double most enemies. His Luck is mediocre, but high enough to prevent enemy criticals. His defenses are low before promotion, especially his Resistance. After promotion he can get a pretty good defense and more Resistance than you'd expect. His greatest threats are Mercenaries, Myrmidons and any magic user, some of them will be able to double him. He is a glass cannon, but without good Avoid, so it is safer to take Dart instead. However, after his promotion he can wield bows, which have higher hit. Also, his constitution allows him to wield the heaviest bow, the Brave Bow, without any speed loss. So he can be a very useful archer. Fire Emblem: Fūin no Tsurugi Initial Stats |Warrior |1 |48 |22 |14 |11 |10 |14 |10 |3 |6 |Axe - A Bow - D Growth Rates |70% |40% |20% |30% |20% |20% |5% Quotes Death quote Bartre: Errgh... I'm done for. I'll be back, though! Once I've healed, I'll be back! (End of chapter) Eliwood: Marcus, where's Bartre? Marcus: He was gravely wounded in the last battle. He sends his apologies for failing to fulfill his duties. Eliwood: I see... Final Chapter: Light quote Bartre: Whooooooooooa! I'm burning up! Final Chapter: Beyond the Darkness quote Bartre: Aaaaaar! My blood boils! Possible Endings Rekka no Ken Bartre- Wild Axefighter Bartre continued his quest from country to country. Rumors say that he fell in love with his own mortal enemy. Bartre and Karla Karla and Bartre were reunited in Ostia, During the battle, they became friends. That friendship deepened into love, and they were wed. Later, Karla died of illness. Bartre took their daughter to her uncle and joined Karla. Fūin no Tsurugi Bartre - Ferocious Warrior (怒れる闘士 Okoreru tōshi) *After returning home, Bartre opened a small bar. His jolly personality and uncanny talent for cooking ensured success, but what really kept the customers coming back were the stories he had to tell about his valor in battle. Supports Rekka no Ken Supports *Karla *Dorcas *Canas *Raven *Renault Fūin no Tsurugi Supports *Fir *Karel *Zeiss *Cath *Gonzales Trivia *To get Karla, Bartre has to be a level 5 Warrior, but in Fūin no Tsurugi, he appears as a level 1 Warrior, although this seems to be more gameplay related than story related. Gallery Bartre RnK.png|Bartre in-game portrait in Fire Emblem: Rekka no Ken Bartre FnT.png|Bartre in-game portrait in Fire Emblem: Fūin no Tsurugi Category:Playable characters Category:Fire Emblem: Rekka no Ken characters Category:Fire Emblem: Fūin no Tsurugi characters